


Земная культура

by KisVani



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крайтон обсуждает сюжет фильма «Леон» с друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земная культура

То, что его рассказы о земной культуре никто не понимает, Джон Крайтон уже привык. И это не мешало ему раз за разом пытаться донести до своих друзей смысл вещей, о которых он говорит. А для этого он периодически пересказывал им сюжеты земных фильмов.

— Так, объясни, – попросила Чиана, – она его хотела?  
— Да, – неуверенно ответил Крайтон.  
— А он ее?  
— Не совсем... это открытый вопрос.  
— Так чего они не переспали?  
— Потому что, – терпеливо пояснил Джон, – она еще была ребенком.

Чиана хмыкнула.

— Она хотела этого? Значит, она уже не была ребенком!

Джон вздохнул и понял, что, похоже, следует воздержаться от описания работ Зигмунда Фрейда о детской сексуальности.

— А я думаю, что Леон был достойным воином, – сказал Д'Арго, – и нечего печалиться из-за его смерти в битве!  
— Он был глупцом, – ответил ему Райджел, – хотя бы потому что завел одну женщину и ту неполовозрелую!  
— Мне кажется, что ему не стоило так рисковать, – отметила Айрин, – с самого начала следовало избавиться от Матильды.

Наконец, подала голос Заан.

— А я рада, – сказала она тихо, но все замолчали, прислушиваясь к ее словам, – что главная героиня таки нашла покой в конце этой истории.  
— Спасибо, – обрадовался Джон, – хоть кто-то понимает, о чем я говорю...  
— Наконец-то, – продолжила Заан, – она не перемещалась по миру в неудобном горшке, а получила возможность расправить свои корни в благодатной почве.

Крайтон обхватил голову руками и застонал.


End file.
